


Satin

by knockoutmouse



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon: Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender is autistic, Henchperson is called Rory, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Quickies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutmouse/pseuds/knockoutmouse
Summary: Takes place after the end of The Bad Beginning Part 2. PWP.





	Satin

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THIS HAPPENED

As the two of them entered his apartment, Fernald barely had time to shrug off his leather jacket before Rory grabbed him and kissed him desperately. 

“Oh! Hello,” said Fernald, by no means displeased. 

“Are you as turned on as I am right now?” 

“What,” said Fernald, “villainy gets you hot or something?”

Rory shrugged. “Yeah, kinda. It’s probably the adrenaline.”

Fernald’s eyebrows went up. “All right,” he said. “I’m happy to oblige.”

Rory kissed Fernald eagerly, pinning him against the door. They were grateful that there was no need to be quiet here. Fernald was already crying out, arching his back against the wall as Rory nudged his legs apart and forced their thigh between them. 

“Tell me what you want,” ordered Rory. 

“Want you,” breathed Fernald. “Whatever you want.”

Rory pulled up Fernald’s shirt and kissed down his chest, flicking their tongue over his pierced nipples.

“God, please.” Fernald was ready now, almost instantaneously. 

He was completely overwhelmed by Rory, feeling for a moment almost helpless as they pressed him to the wall, and now their tongue was in his mouth again, muffling his cries, and Rory’s hand was between his legs. Fernald loved it, the momentary loss of control. It had taken a little convincing at first to talk Rory into being aggressive like this sometimes, but once they’d seen how much Fernald liked it—

“Please—please,” he was begging, and then Rory was leading him into the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed. Fernald plucked ineffectually at Rory’s shirt. 

“Stay there,” said Rory, sitting up. “You can wait.”

Fernald did as he was told, lay back and watched Rory undress quickly—God, and under their clothes today they were wearing black satin—

But then they’d come back, and--oh, how had that happened?--Fernald’s pants and boxers had been pulled down, and Rory was taking hold of him and lowering themselves down onto him and then, in that moment, everything had been worth the wait. 

Fernald hadn’t had the chance to remove his hooks, and as much as he wanted to hold onto Rory, he also didn’t want to accidentally hurt them, so he just lay back and let them ride him. Not that he minded. The position gave him quite a nice view of Rory grasping their breasts through the silky fabric with one hand, reaching down to stroke their clit with the other as the motion of their hips slowed. Then Rory gasped as they began to quiver around him, and Fernald began to move. He was already almost there, and Rory was crying out and leaned down to kiss him hard, and then Fernald was coming too. 

After a moment, Rory shifted themselves off of Fernald and lay down next to him. Both of them were breathing heavily. 

“Was that good?” asked Rory, propping themselves up on one elbow to face Fernald, the commanding demeanor gone all at once.

“That was wonderful,” said Fernald. “Thank you.” He leaned over and kissed Rory, and they snuggled up against his shoulder with a contented sigh.


End file.
